User blog:MrLuk2000/Ben 10 Calcs Season 2 Episodes 1-6
Vilgax survives a nuclear bomb (Episode 1) Feat starts at 3:05 Episode_13_-_Length_of_Vilgax's_Ship.png Episode_1_-_Vilgax's_Spaceship.png Episode_1_-_Size_of_Nuclear_Explosion.png 'Picture 1' Size of face - 97 px or 18 meters Vilgax's ship - 627 px or 116.35 meters 'Picture 2' Vilgax's ship - 397.18 px or 116.35 meters 'Picture 3' Diameter of nuclear explosion - 1328.51 px or 389.17 meters Yield of explosion - 0.0027 Megatons or 2.7 Kilotons (Small Town level) The Great One crashes to the Earth (Episode 2) Feat starts at 3:29 Episode 2 - Cannonbolt's Height.png Episode 2 - Bottom Part of the Great One's shell.png Episode 2 - The Great One's Shell crashes to the Earth.png Episode 2 - The Great One's Shell crashes to the Earth2.png 'Picture 1' Grandpa Max - 437.77 px or 2 meters Cannonbolt - 418.65 px or 1.91 meters 'Picture 2' Cannonbolt - 31.53 px or 1.91 meters Shell - 971.64 px or 58.86 meters 'Picture 3' Bottom part of the shell - 176.85 px or 58.86 meters Axis A of shell - 359.92 px or 119.79/2 = 59.9 meters Axis B of shell - 26.94 px or 8.97/2 = 4.49 meters Axis C of shell - 193.39 px or 64.36/2 = 32.18 meters Volume of an ellipsoid - 36,253.32 m^3 Density of an egg shell - 2241 kg/m^3 Mass of the shell - 81,243,690.12 kg Meteors typically fall at 11000 m/s Kinetic Energy = 1.17 Megatons (Small City level) I'll use the crater it left instead. 'Picture 4' Bottom part of the shell - 134.82 px or 58.86 meters Radius of the crater - 202.04 px or 88.21/2 = 44.11 meters Height of the crater - 804.93 px or 351.42 meters Volume of a half cylinder - 1,074,040.02744 m^3 Energy of Violent Fragmentation (69 j/cc) = 17.71 Kilotons (Town level) Kevin-Four Arms lifts a car (Episode 3) Feat starts at 1:12 Episode_3_-_Kevin-Four_Arms_lifts_a_car.png Four Arms - 424.21 px or 4.61 meters Height the car was lifted - 477.36 px or 5.19 meters Weight of the car - 1850 kg (Class 5) Potential Energy = 22.49 Grams of TNT (Wall level) Synaptak lifts a large truck (Episode 6) Feat starts at 13:32 Episode_6_-_Synaptak_lifts_a_large_truck.png Ben - 94.01 px or 1.25 meters Height the truck was lifted - 392.08 px or 5.21 meters Weight of a class 6 truck - 8846-11793 kg Average is 10319.5 kg (Class 25) Potential Energy = 125.93 Grams of TNT (Wall level) Vulkanus survives being submerged in molten steel (Episode 6) Feat starts at 19:10 Episode_6_-_Vulkanus'_Height.png Four Arms - 337.12 px or 4.61 meters Vulkanus - 574.1 px or 7.85 meters Using the square cube law to find mass. V2 = 0.32323529411764705882352941176471 m^3 Density of the human body - 985 kg/m^3 Vulkanus' Weight - 318.39 kg Melting Point of Steel - 1783 K Specific Heat of a human body - 3470 J/kg 3470*318.39*1783 = 0.47 Tons (Building level) Ultimos freezes Vulkanus and Sixsix (Episode 6) Feat starts at 21:08 Episode_6_-_Ultimos_freezes_Sixsix_and_Vulkanus.png Vulkanus - 505.01 px or 7.85 meters Height of ice - 338.18 px or 5.26 meters Radius of ice - 313.23 px or 4.87/2 = 2.44 meters Volume of a cylinder - 98.38191 m^3 Density of molten steel - 7550 kg/m^3 Mass of the molten steel - 742,783.4205 kg Specific Heat of Molten Steel © = 820 J/kg*K (This is for Iron, but I couldn't find one for molten steel) Temperature of Molten Steel - 1643 K dT = 1643 - 273 = 1370 K (I couldn't find the freezing point for molten steel, so I used the freezing point of water) Latent heat of fusion of steel - 272000 J/kg (Couldn't find one for steel, so I used iron) Q1 = m*c*dT = 8.344428945897e+11 Joules Q2 = L*m = 2.02037090376e+11 Joules Q1 + Q2 = 1.0364799849657e+12 Joules or 247.72 Tons (Multi-City Block level) Final Tally 'Energy' Kevin-Four Arms lifts a car - 22.49 Grams of TNT (Wall level) Synaptak lifts a large truck - 125.93 Grams of TNT (Wall level) Vulkanus survives being submerged in molten steel - 0.47 Tons (Building level) Ultimos freezes Vulkanus and Sixsix - 247.72 Tons (Multi-City Block level) Vilgax survives a nuclear bomb - 2.7 Kilotons (Small Town level) The Great One crashes to the Earth - 17.71 Kilotons (Town level) - 1.17 Megatons (Small City level) 'Lifting Strength' Kevin-Four Arms lifts a car - 1850 kg (Class 5) Synaptak lifts a large truck - 10319.5 kg (Class 25) Category:Blog posts Category:Ben 10 Category:Calculations